


And Tomorrow Say Goodbye

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carter and Dom are both in love with Brian, Carter lets go, Dom steps up, Drugged petting, M/M, Mild Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oneshot, Super mild fluff, established Brian/Carter, future Brian/Dom implied, sounds worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: Dominic Toretto and Carter Verone have a mutual acquaintance who's gotten himself into a spot of trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after The Fast and the Furious and picks up after alternate version of Fast and Furious 2. Dom hasn't seen Brian since he left him in his rearview after Brian let him go.

"Dom…" 

There was something off about his friend's voice. Dom pulled his attention away from the engine he was working on to hit the power button on the nearby radio, cutting the music. The skin at the nape of his neck prickled, sensing a sudden and unfriendly presence at his back. He slid his eyes to Vince and Leon to find their hands raised as they glanced nervously in his direction. Dom wrapped his hand around the heavy wrench resting on the metal frame of the car. 

He heard the metallic click of a safety disengage. 

Okay then. Not a good play. He uncurled his fingers with slow deliberation and carefully turned to face two armed men in the entrance to the bay, a black SUV parked directly behind them with front and back doors open. 

"Dominic Toretto," the taller of the two henchmen addressed him. "Come with us, please." 

Dom got the distinct feeling that the 'please' was more a formality than a courtesy. He leaned back against the grill, not really liking the idea of being strong-armed. 

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, deceptively casual. 

The other henchman trained his gun on Vince and Leon. 

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

They both took a step back, hands high in the air. 

Dom straightened with a sigh. It wasn't like he had much choice. 

"You going to give me some idea what this is about?" he asked the two men. 

The men remained stone-faced and silent. 

"Right." 

Resigned, Dom pulled off his wife beater and ran it over his face, neck and head before pitching it through the open window of Vince's truck. 

"Do you mind?" he asked, angling towards the office where he had a spare t-shirt. 

He got a sharp nod, both guns trained on his friends as incentive to hurry. He didn't doddle, pulling the material over his head as he waltzed back into the bay and towards the entrance. 

"Let's get this over with," he stopped just short of his uninvited guests. 

Dom was directed into the front passenger seat, a gun at his back as the other thug slid into the driver's seat. He looked over at his friends one last time, exuding confidence he didn't necessarily feel. His eyes flashed a warning as Vince stepped forward. 

"Sit tight," he ordered. "I'll be back." 

His companions were not much for small talk so the ride was quiet. It gave him time to think. 

He'd heard through the grapevine that there was a new player in town, some up and comer who was as ruthless as he was unpredictable that managed to put the locals on edge. The man had arrived less than a week ago with a pretty blonde at his side and a whole lot of hired muscle. According to the rumor mill, they'd yet to make an appearance outside the impressive and expensive Oceanside estate they'd rented, but Dom couldn't help but think the timing of his current excursion was no coincidence and was somehow related to the newcomer. He'd been living on the outskirts of Ensenada for just over eight months, minding his own business and keeping his nose clean. Staying under the radar. He didn't need or want any trouble. He'd had enough of that in LA. 

Of course that thought led him to places he didn't want to go. The image of Brian in his rearview after he'd handed Dom the keys to the Supra still haunted him. Oh, he'd known Brian would be in some deep shit for letting him go but he'd never imagined his own kind would turn on him the way they did or that the buster would end up on the run as well. Dom half wondered if the reason Brian had run was to take the lion’s share of the heat...keeping it off Dom. 

There was a measure of loyalty there that Dom wasn't so sure he deserved. And a whole lot of unresolved feelings that they'd never had the chance to explore. 

If he were completely honest with himself...he'd half expected Brian to show up on his doorstep once things had cooled down. _Hoped_ would be a better word. It didn't set well with Dom that no one had heard anything about the rogue cop since he'd booked it out of town almost six months ago. There's was no telling what that crazy white boy had gotten himself into. 

Dom's instincts were proven true when the SUV entered the more populated traffic of the city and then veered towards the winding roads of the coast. He purposefully put thoughts of Brian out of his mind. Dom had a feeling he was going to need his wits about him when he reached his destination. 

The estate they approached looked like something out of a travel brochure, a mixture of opulence and ethnic charm with its well-manicured grounds, private beach with sugar-white sand and the soft glow of orange and gold as the sun drifted lazily towards the horizon. The only thing spoiling the illusion was the armed guards all over the place. 

The two at the gate were the most obvious, but Dom had counted no less than half a dozen more at various points around the main house and grounds as the SUV made its way up the drive. It seemed a little excessive for standard security. It put him on edge. Dom got the sense that whoever wanted to see him felt threatened in some way or was trying to protect something...perhaps both. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell any of it had to do with him. 

They'd no sooner parked and another guard appeared from the house and made a beeline for him, opening Dom's door. 

"Follow me, please." 

Like he had a choice. The foyer he entered was cool and dim with the setting sun on the opposite side of the house. It was a refreshing reprieve from the lingering heat of the day. Dom looked up as another guard made his way down an expansive staircase, eyeing him curiously as he did so. He met the gaze of the man at Dom's side and shared a silent conversation ending with a slight shake of his head. 

He was led to a study off to the side and gestured inside. 

"Wait here." 

Great. Now he was going to have to wait. Dom prowled around the room a little irritated. He'd been brought here against his will, for reasons yet to be determined and his host didn't even have the decency to get his ass downstairs and tell him what the hell was going on? 

There was a small bar at the back of the room. Dom eyed the contents, crystal decanters with amber liquid, matching tumblers and a full ice bucket at the ready. As much as he needed a drink he dismissed the notion. He'd never been one for the hard stuff. With a sigh he took a seat in the expensive leather chair next to the window where he could watch the sun set. He could be patient when he had to be. And it looked like he didn't have a choice. He wouldn't give whoever the fuck wanted him here the satisfaction of knowing he was riled. 

Dom heard footsteps and looked to the door as the stairway guard entered. He carried three Coronas on a tray. Dom's unease increased. Pressing it down he took one of the proffered bottles and put his game face on. He twisted the cap off as the man placed the other two in the ice-bucket to keep them chilled. Dom hoped that wasn't a sign that he'd be waiting awhile. He looked down at the beer in his hand as the guard left without a word. Who the fuck was he dealing with here? 

Dom took a long haul of his drink. No sense in letting it go to waste. 

Forty-five minutes later, his patience seriously tested, and two beers down he heard a voice at the top of the stairs.

"Enrique," a decidedly in charge voice said. "Show our guest to my rooms please." 

About fucking time. Dom got up, set his empty bottle aside and met Enrique at the door. They paused at the bottom of the stairs as another guard made his way down with a set of luggage. As the front door opened Dom could see the SUV that picked him up earlier parked just outside the entrance. 

He followed Enrique up to the second floor. The back wall of the house, facing the beach, was almost all windows. The sun had set but Dom could still see a smidgeon of gold and purple on the horizon. The view must have been spectacular as all those colors slipped into the sea. His small window downstairs had afforded him only a glimpse. 

Dom was shown to a sitting room outside the master bedroom. Weird place for a meeting. He felt strangely calm now that the moment of truth had arrived. He didn't sit, just waited patiently for the double doors to open. He was looking out over the ocean again when he heard someone enter behind him and caught a reflection in the window. 

He turned to face the man who had him brought here at gunpoint and was surprised to find a rather attractive man at least seven years his junior. Not his type necessarily, but it was hard to deny a certain appeal. A critical gaze swept Dom from head to toe, not checking him out so much as sizing him up. 

"Dominic Toretto," the man acknowledged but did not extend a hand. "We meet at last." 

He sounded as happy about their little get together as Dom felt. 

"So it appears," he drawled, faux casual. A pause, then, “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Mr..?" 

"Verone," his host replied. "Carter Verone." 

Dom let that sink in, managing to maintain a neutral expression. He'd heard the name. Done a few runs, when cash ran low, for some power players down here in Mexico. Based on what he'd overheard Verone was brash and arrogant but he was making a name for himself and Dom could tell the man had already earned a measure of respect from his south of the border colleagues. 

"Long way from home," Dom observed. If he remembered correctly the man ran his operation out of Miami. 

Verone eyed him smoothly, giving nothing away. 

"What about you, Toretto?" he asked. "Not exactly Echo Park is it?" 

Dom's bristle was subtle but Verone caught it. Was likely looking for it if the way his lips curled slightly at the corners was any indication. It pissed him off that the man knew so much about him while he was swimming in the dark. He'd had enough of the song and dance. 

"Why don't we just cut the bullshit and get to the point," Dom's jaw was tight, eyes narrowed. "Why am I here?" 

"Direct. Straight to the point," Verone circled him slowly. "I like that." 

Like Dom gave a fuck. He waited the man out, giving no outward sign of his irritation. Verone assessed him frankly, completing his circle and coming to stand before him once again. 

"I have something in my possession that requires your...protection." 

Dom didn't miss the hesitation at the end; like that wasn't quite the word Verone had planned on using. 

"You want to hire me?" Dom asked, surprise and suspicion evident in his voice. He wasn't quite buying it. Something felt off. 

"Not exactly," Carter hedged. "I fully expect you'll offer your services free of charge." 

Dom did not like the sounds of that. The man obviously felt he had some damn good leverage to use against him. 

"Yeah," Dom's demeanor hardened at the prospect of being strong-armed. "Why's that?" 

"Because when all is said and done," _tough guy_ went unsaid as Carter responded in kind, "you'll be left with something that money cannot buy...but is infinitely more valuable, if you play your cards right." 

Dom wasn't intrigued, he was pissed. He'd been dragged here at gunpoint, his friend's lives had been threatened, been made to wait nearly an hour until this asshole felt like gracing him with his presence and the man couldn't even be straight with him about why he was here. 

"Enough with the fucking riddles," Dom ground out as respectfully as he could. "You wanted me here for a reason. What is it?" 

Carter ignored the tone and met his gaze steadily. Dom hoped the man was ready to get down to business. 

"You and I have a mutual acquaintance who's managed to get himself into a spot of trouble." 

There was a beat of silence. He was pretty sure he hadn't heard that right. 

"A mutual acquaintance?" Dom huffed a laugh, brow arched. "Us?" 

He and Carter didn't exactly travel in the same circles. He could tell Verone was thinking the same thing. 

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries shall we?" Carter said as he reached for the doors leading to the bedroom. 

Finally. 

"By all means," Dom said smoothly despite his unease at Carter's small smirk. Whatever was about to happen, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. 

Verone opened the doors pushing them wide on either side as he strode into the room. Dom entered more slowly, cautious about what he was stepping into. The night sky was a deep indigo on the other side of the windows, a gentle breeze and the sound of the surf trickled through open balcony doors, the lighting soft as candle light. The room smelled faintly of sex and Dom's eyes couldn't help but fall to the sleeping figure on the bed. 

One brow arched in surprise as he took in the golden planes and lean muscle of a beautiful yet decidedly masculine back. His intel had been vague. Dom had just assumed the blonde Verone showed up with was a female. His eyes traced the delicate curve of spine to the trim waist and visible swell of the fine backside that disappeared beneath the tangled wrap of an ivory sheet. One leg was straightened in sleep; the other pulled up and bent at the knee. Mussed curls of burnished gold softly kissed the vulnerable nape of the man's neck. Dom's pulse fluttered unexpectedly. 

It would have been no more than a split second perusal but as he rounded the bed and caught site of familiar features lax in slumber he stopped cold, heart suddenly pounding. For a long moment he could do nothing but stare, transfixed, certain that the man before him was an apparition of his own very recent musings. The longer he looked though, the more real he became. The sleeping beauty on the bed was none other than Brian O'Connor.

It took longer than he would have liked, but instincts slowly bled through shock and had Dom seeking out the potential threat in the room. Carter Verone watched him carefully, leaning against the bureau in a casual manner that belied the intense focus of his gaze. 

"Like what you see?" he asked knowingly

Dom didn't take the bait, but his time waiting downstairs took on new meaning. Jealousy that he had no right to coiled deep and quick. He didn't like being toyed with. The familiar sting of betrayal surfaced, most of it residual from their previous history, even as Dom knew he had no claim to Brian. He couldn't help but wonder if Brian had gotten off on knowing he was downstairs while screwing Verone. Dom's voice was hard and dangerous, patience at an end. 

"You got a point to make," he said. "You better make it real quick." 

Movement from the bed had both men turning. Oblivious to the tension in the room Brian shifted in sleep, the sheet at his waist slipping precariously low as he reached for someone that was no longer there. Brows furrowing, a small dissatisfied noise escaped him before he stilled once again.

Verone had moved closer, looking down at the beautiful man sprawled across his bed before meeting Dom’s gaze with resolve. Dom thought he spied a hint of pain there, but it was gone too fast for him to really be sure. 

“There have been two attempts on his life,” Verone informed him. 

The man didn’t mince words when he finally got down to business. Dom found it suddenly and inexplicably hard to breath. It took him longer to recover than he would have liked. 

“The first one was engineered to look like an accident,” Verone explained. “There was no mistaking the next as anything other than a hit.” 

Dom shook his head and looked down at the sleeping blonde. “Who’d you piss off this time, O’Connor?”

It was a legitimate question. The kid had a penchant for getting himself in trouble. But Dom’s instincts were telling him otherwise. His eyes narrowed as he met Verone’s gaze. 

“Or does this have more to do with you?” he asked Carter outright.

When Verone’s nostrils flared slightly and his lips pressed together in a tight line, Dom knew he’d hit the nail on the head. 

“It’s complicated,” Carter said dismissively, as if Dom didn’t need to know the details. 

“Complicated?” Dom huffed out a laugh, looking down at Brian again. _It’s always complicated with you, O’Connor._ “Sounds pretty straightforward to me. Someone’s using him to get to you.” A calculated pause, then, “looks like it’s working.” 

If possible, Verone’s jaw tightened further. 

“You know who it is?” Dom asked. “Who put the hit out on him?” 

“I have a pretty good idea,” Carter admitted. 

“And?” Dom demanded, just shy of verbalizing _what the hell are you going to do about it?!_

“All you need to know is that they’ll keep coming for him so long as they think he is important to me,” Carter ground out reluctantly. 

“And is he?” Dom asked, pretty certain of the answer but seeking to gauge the depth of the man’s feelings, “important to you?” 

The look Verone gave him spoke volumes, offering a glimpse of the power and ruthlessness beneath the calm façade. A look that said the man could and would squash him like a bug if it suited his own purposes. 

“You really think we’d be here otherwise,” Carter responded cool and arrogant. “That I’d waste my time with the likes of you?” 

Far from offended, Dom eyed the man speculatively, glancing over his shoulder. The large walk-in closet behind him was all but empty. Dom recalled the body guard heading down the stairs with luggage as Enrique had led him to the meeting. His brows bounced high as he processed the pieces of their conversation thus far and seemed to understand why he’d been brought in. 

“You’re leaving him behind,” Dom said with certainty and a fair amount of relief that he managed not to convey. 

Carter’s sigh was response enough. 

“Enrique,” he called out. 

The bodyguard, who’d escorted Dom upstairs appeared in seconds, had been apparently waiting in the sitting room for Verone’s command. Dom watched as he crossed the room and handed his boss a folder. 

“Is everything ready?” he asked as he took the information. He received a small nod from his henchman and waited until the man left before addressing Dom again. 

“His name his Javier Salazar,” he said, handing the file over to Dom. “Everything you need to know about him is in that file. It is informational only, to give you some idea what you’re dealing with.”

Dom leafed through the file, somewhat horrified. 

“Real nice guy,” he said as he slapped the file closed, pissed that Brian was on the man’s radar because of Verone. 

But Carter wasn’t done. “The kill order has been suspended,” he said. “Salazar wants him alive. He’ll use him to get to me. Take him apart piece by piece…” 

“Not gonna happen,” Dom growled. 

“See that it doesn’t,” Carter ordered, voice hard but unable to hide the tremble at the end. 

Verone took a deep breath and went to one knee next to the bed, hand carding through golden curls. Dom couldn’t help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked, even as his body burned with a sense of restrained possession. Brian wasn’t his. Dom’s mind knew this. His heart apparently did not; beat quickening as the blonde stirred. 

Brian purred, deep and sleepy.

“Go back to sleep, love,” Carter whispered softly, eyes closed in the first true sign of visible anguish. There was almost a full moment of silence before he spoke again, voice low and uneven. “I do this for you. Hate me if you must…just _live_ so that you may do so.” 

When he would have stood Brian reached out clumsily and caught his hand, muttering with a slur, “bed…c’m back…t’bed…”

A part of Dom registered that Brian sounded off but then Verone’s eyes met his and a resigned sigh followed. Carter placed a kiss atop Brian’s head, voice noticeably tender and affectionate as he spoke. 

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” he admonished fondly. 

Brian lifted his head from the pillow and even from Dom’s place at the end of the bed and out of O’Connor’s direct line of site he caught the curve of a smile leveled in Verone’s direction. 

Dom couldn’t help but clear his throat. This was bound to be awkward…and potentially volatile. Carter flicked him a somewhat irritated glance but it was gone by the time his attention returned to Brian. Again…it was odd that the buster hadn’t responded to another presence in the room. 

“We have a guest,” Carter informed carefully. “Why don’t you say hello.” 

Brian rubbed at his eyes, rising and turning at the same time. Carter moved from the floor to sit directly behind the young man, supporting Brian’s weight as he leaned back against him. The ivory sheet slipped precariously low and Dom averted his eyes as Verone tugged the material back into place to allow for a measure of modesty. 

For a heartbeat Brian froze and blinked at him uncomprehendingly before a huge grin split his face and he practically beamed. 

“Dom!” he exclaimed in obvious delight. 

It took mere seconds for everything to fall into place - the deep sleep, the slight slur and now that he could see Brian’s face, the bright eyes and blown pupils. Dom’s anger was swift and righteous. 

“You fucking drugged him?!” Dom seethed, deceptively mild. 

Brian’s smile remained loopy, bright and unaware.

“Just a little,” Carter admitted, unconcerned with Dom’s ire. “It was necessary. Besides, all it was supposed to do is put him out so we could settle our arrangement and give me time to…”

Carter trailed off as Brian turned to him with innocent curiosity. 

“You,” he cupped Brian’s face in gentle exasperation, “were supposed to sleep through all this.” 

“Not tired,” Brian quipped unconvincingly, returning his attention to Dom. 

Dom couldn’t help but scowl at the situation. He didn’t like this one bit. Unfortunately, his young friend misinterpreted the expression. 

Brian wilted slightly, smile slipping as uncertainty bled through. 

“Dom’s still mad at me,” he pouted to Carter. 

Dom was fairly certain that he betrayed nothing despite the fact that Brian’s rather open vulnerability was getting to him and kicking up every one of his protective instincts. Still standing at the end of the bed Dom was at a bit of a loss in how to respond. He had been very angry with the blonde not all that long ago. 

“I didn’t want to…I tried…,” Brian stuttered in his effort explain, eyes dropping. “I wanted to make things right…” 

“Shhhhh,” Carter soothed, hands running down Brian’s arms soothingly. “Time heals many wounds,” he said. “Isn’t that right, Dominic?” 

Dom took a seat at the edge of the bed so that he wasn’t towering over the young man. He did his best to ignore Verone and instead focused on relieving Brian’s obvious distress. 

“I’m not mad at you, Bri,” Dom admitted. “Not anymore.” 

There was so much more to say on that front but not here, not now. Not like this. Dom knew most of it would be lost on the young man in his current condition anyway. 

“There,” Carter said decisively. “You see? Nothing to worry about. Everything’s all better.” 

In his current state, that small and oversimplified assurance was all Brian needed. His smile lit up the room, his quiet laugh genuine. 

“This is awesome,” he stated, eyes never leaving Dom’s face. 

Dom’s brow’s bounced to his non-existent hairline as Verone chuckled at the unexpected comment. This was about as far from awesome as one could get. 

“It is, is it?” Carter’s indulgence was as sincere at it was obvious as was the fact that he had absolutely no idea what Brain was about to say. He had a feeling the buster kept the man on his toes and that Verone rather liked it. 

“Yeah,” Brian sighed and looked up at Verone before slowly gazing back at Dom. “My two favorite people in the same room. ‘s’cool. I must be dreaming.” 

The drugs were pulling at him again, words slurring and lids drooping. Dom felt the overwhelming urge to throttle Carter Verone, his body all but thrumming with the need. Brian was as defenseless as a baby and there wasn’t one thing he could do about it. 

“Enjoy it, sweetheart,” Carter’s voice was full of bite even as the fingers at Brian’s chin cradled and turned the young face to him gently. “This is a one-time deal.” 

The hair at the nape of Dom’s neck prickled as Brian gazed at the man guilelessly. 

“I don’t like to share,” Carter continued, gaze flicking to Dom at his next words. “And I don’t play well with others.” 

It was Brian’s turn for an indulgent, yet loving smile as he gazed up at the man. There was no mistaking the affection and Dom couldn’t help but wonder at the history between the two even as his gut churned with, no mistaking it this time, jealousy. 

Brian opened his mouth for a response but Carter waylaid him with a kiss. Dom got the impression it was meant to be nothing more than a peck to quiet whatever Brian was about to say but it quickly turned into something more. Deep and searching, head tilted, tongues fluid and graceful, familiar and comfortable as they lost themselves in each other for a long, endless moment. 

Dom wanted to look away, he really did. As much as he hated Verone at that very second, he was man enough to admit how gorgeous they were together, what a striking couple they made. And then Verone’s hand began to wander, sliding slow and purposeful to Brian’s neck and then to his chest, fingertips grazing a dusky nipple that hardened almost instantly, causing a whimper that was just as quickly swallowed. 

The pert nub was tweaked almost delicately, over and over again until Brian broke the kiss with a harsh gasp, one arm stretching upward, fingers curling into the hair at the base of Verone’s neck as pleasure glazed, ice blue eyes met Dom’s. Carter latched onto golden skin where neck met shoulder and challengingly met Dom’s gaze as Brian tipped his head off to the side to allow for better access. 

The sheets were loosely pooled over Brian’s lap but they didn’t hide the obvious tent in the material as Verone drifted lower and took Brian in hand. Dom flushed with a combination of arousal, anger and embarrassment as Brian groaned, lashes fluttering, body subtly arching against Verone as the man boldly stroked him. 

Dom stood, turning away from the display and took a step away from the bed. 

“Dom,” the word was low and rough and full of need, but it was the plea beneath it all that had Dom halting in his tracks, his eyes closing in torment. 

“He’s beautiful like this, isn’t he?” Verone teased, lips caressing the smooth column of throat. 

“Drugged and helpless?” Dom deadpanned in an icy undertone, speaking over his shoulder. “Have to say I prefer my partners fully consenting.” 

Carter merely chuckled and continued to nuzzle at Brain’s neck. Dom caught a glimpse in the mirror as the hand beneath the sheet gave a slight twist and picked up the pace. Brian’s mouth fell open, lips parting with a soft keen, throat exposed and vulnerable as his head arched over Verone’s shoulder. 

Dom was horrified to find himself hardening in his jeans. He tried to will the inappropriate erection away but the sight and sound of the buster’s obvious pleasure was all but impossible to ignore. A few more strokes and it was over, Brian’s soft moan swallowed by Verone as the man gentled him through the last of it. 

The former cop was barely clinging to consciousness as he was lowered to the bed, Carter’s clean hand combing through his hair with a reverence and patience that Dom would never have attributed to the man if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. That stubborn blue gaze never left Verone’s the entire time, fighting against the pull of sleep by sheer will…until he could do so no longer. Dom breathed a sigh of relief as long lashes finally settled and it was obvious that Brian was out. 

Verone leaned down to whisper something in Brian’s ear, just low enough for Dom to not be able to make it out, and then planted a kiss between golden brows before getting up and making his way to the attached bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and proceeded to clean them both up. Dom remained where he was, at the end of the bed with his back turned, but also able to see every move the mobster made in the mirror. 

“I’m a selfish man, Toretto,” Carter said, voice strained. “I don’t do this lightly. This is the only chance you get. If he _ever_ finds his way back to me, all bets are off, fuck the consequences.” 

“He won’t,” Dom promised. He’d make sure of it. 

Carter gave a small, humorless laugh. 

“You walked away from him once,” he reminded. “He gave up his entire life for you and you just walked away.” 

The last was said with a touch of incredulity, like the man just couldn’t imagine how anyone could walk away from Brian O’Connor.  


“A mistake,” Dom admitted finally. “Won’t happen again.” 

Carter stood behind him, still looking down at the slumbering man in his bed as he put his suit to rights and adjusted the ring on his hand. 

“He doesn’t do anything by halves,” Carter informed. “He’d have given you everything. Instead he gave it to me. I guess I owe you for that. Despite what you may think, this was real. And it’s going to hurt.” 

As much as Dom would like to think that the two had just fallen into bed and had a good time, he was already getting the impression that it was much deeper than that. It didn’t set well with him, but it didn’t change how he felt either. 

“He has no one,” Carter continued. “Well, unless you count Roman Pierce, which I don’t. The less said about him the better. I’m sure you’ll have the pleasure one day. You’re it Toretto. Make it count.” 

With that the man was walking around him and heading for the door. Verone paused at the exit but didn’t turn around. 

“The house is paid up for a month. I’m leaving two guards as protection until you can pack up your set up and move to a new location. Then it’s on you.” 

Dom was already thinking he’d have to relocate. If Carter found him then someone else could as well. 

A few moments of silence as Verone wavered before giving one last order. 

“Keep him safe.” 

Then he was gone. 

Dom listened to his footsteps as he took the stairs to the main floor, the low bass of his voice as he spoke to his body guards, the heavy doors closing and then finally the crunch of gravel as the SUV drove away from the house. 

Releasing a long, steady breath Dom relaxed for the first time since Verone’s guards had picked him up at the garage. He walked around the bed and looked down at the blonde and had to shake his head. Looking impossibly young and deceptively innocent, Brian slept deep and unaware. With a sigh Dom snagged a chair in the corner of the room and brought it bedside. After sending off a quick text to Vince that everything was fine and he’d be back in the morning, he settled in for his vigil. He had a lot to think about. 

It wasn’t until just before dawn that Brian began to stir and show signs of a more natural slumber, the unnatural stillness from the drugs in his system finally wearing off. It was a relief in more ways than one and Dom felt himself relax as Brian tossed his head and shifted restlessly. It was almost another whole hour before long lashes began to flutter with movement and crystalline eyes opened and scanned the room without any sense of direction until that blue gaze landed on him. Dom had counted a full thirty seconds before Brian registered that what, or whom, he was seeing was actually real. A slight wrinkle drawing brownish blonde eyebrows together was the only warning he got before Brian burst bolt upright from the tangle of bedding going from zero to sixty in less than two seconds before grabbing his head with a groan that was reminiscent of one hell of a hangover. 

Dom sat quietly, letting Brian set the stage for how things were going to go down. One bright blue eye opened and gazed at him again. 

“Fuck,” Brian said. “You’re really here.” 

Don gave a nod, not much more. “I am.” 

Much more carefully than he had the first time, Brian carefully took in the room, rotating his torso as he caught site of the empty closet behind him - the one where at least half a dozen tailored suites had been hanging only hours before. 

“No,” Brian’s voice was ice cold. “I’m going to fucking kill him. He doesn’t get to decide this for me.” 

The promise was followed with a string of expletives as Brian twisted to the side to grab his phone from the bedside table. Swiping the lock aside he all but stabbed the speed dial number that Dom assumed was assigned to Verone. A tense silence reigned as they both waited for the call to go through. 

Brian’s lashes swept low as the call went to an automated message stating the number was no longer in service. Almost faster than Dom could track the phone was sailing through the air to hit the opposite wall and falling to the floor in pieces as Brian screamed out is frustration. 

“Fucking coward!” 

Dom wisely remained silent. There was nothing he could say that Brian wanted to hear right now. Maybe later, but not now. He watched slowly as Brian pieced himself back together and put on his game face, compartmentalizing his feelings in a way that Dom envied but knew from experience was not healthy. 

Tossing the covers aside Brian stood, naked as the day he was born, on the opposite side of the bed. Dom was halfway out of his seat when Brian swayed and gripped the bedpost. The former cop caught himself and chuckled ruefully as if he just now figured out that Verone had drugged him. 

“Asshole,” he muttered darkly as he made his way carefully across the room with no care for his nudity. “I need a shower.” 

Dom was still more than game to let Brian call the shots. He knew the time to talk would come all too soon and it was only fair that it happened on Brian’s terms. 

Crossing into the attached bathroom, Brian paused in profile, hand gripping the doorframe.

“Why are you here, Dom?” 

His voice was tired and heavy and Dom knew that whatever he said had to matter. If it didn’t, he knew without a doubt that Brian would disappear from his life again. Maybe he’d go after Verone, maybe he’d get himself into some brand new trouble. It didn’t matter. Dom didn’t want him going anywhere without him. Admitting it didn’t make his feelings any easier to deal with. 

“You look like you could use a friend, O’Connor,” he said. 

Brian actually seared him with an unforgiving gaze. One that said he didn’t need any of Dom’s pity if that’s what he was offering. It wasn’t. 

“Is that what we are, Dom? _Friends?_ ” heavy on the sarcasm. 

Dom considered his answer carefully. “I’d say it’s a good place to start.” 

Brian gave him the once over, like he wasn’t the one standing there absolutely naked, like he wasn’t buying what Dom was selling. 

“What do you care?” Brian pushed. “You don’t owe me anything.” 

Dom spoke without hesitation and from the heart. It was the only way he was going to get through and he knew it.

“I never should have left you behind,” Dom admitted with genuine regret. “I’m sorry.” 

Something vulnerable replaced the glacial gaze. Brian blinked and turned away from Dom’s honesty. 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Brian repeated, softer. 

“That’s not what this is about,” Dom stressed. 

There was much more to say on the subject but now was not the time with the ghost of Verone still very much present. 

“Go take your shower, Bri,” Dom ordered. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Yeah,” Brian’s small laugh was not a happy one. “I’ve heard that one before.” 

When he would have disappeared into the other room, Dom had one final comment. 

“Not from me you haven’t,” an inherent promise as firm as it was unwavering. 

Brian paused again, a challenge blazing in icy blue depths. 

_Prove it._

Dom released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

_Game on, Buster._

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading/commenting in this fandom for awhile under a different name but this is my first contribution. Not sure if there will be more but if you enjoyed at all please let me know. Thank you!


End file.
